Twenty Years
by SparkulzGurl
Summary: Total Drama ended twenty years ago, making Chris McLean un famous and unhappy. But the contestants have forgotten all about the stupid show they applied for as teenagers, they have bigger problems, the real world. Marriages, jobs, kids, romance, the whole thing. Soon an opportunity for Chris to bring back the total drama campers one last time pops up, and Chris can't resist.
1. Old Man Chris

A/N: I know I said I was coming out with a different story, but I changed my mind. Check out my other two stories Total Drama High School and Sk8ter Boi! I'm really excited to start this story! Enjoy :)! P.S I have no freakin idea on how to spell the season 5.2 island, so I'm winging it!

_"Right here on Total, Drama, Island!"_

_"You won't want to miss this episode of Total, Drama, Action!"_

_"All the answers right here on Total, Drama, _World Tour_!"_

_"On an all new, Total, Drama, Revenge of the Island!"_

_"Don't miss this episode of Total, Drama, All Stars!"_

_"On the most action packed episode yet right here on Total, Drama, Pahkatial Island!"_

_"_Twenty years Chef. Twenty!" An elderly Chris McLean complains.

"That's what ya said yesterday Chris!" Chef mumbles, cooking up some strange broth in the retirement home kitchen. Total Drama had ended twenty years ago, and Chef knew he was never going to hear the end of it.

"Those stupid kids, do you even know where they are!?" Chris complains some more.

"No idea."

You see, that's what your going to see. The contestants of Total Drama, once innocent and clueless, now full grown adults with jobs. Oh God, Duncan's an adult now! And so is _IZZY_! Well then,maybe some of those un innocent and un clueless teens might be in prison by now, but most are well respected. Wait, Eva is an adult now to!? Maybe most of them are in jail now, who knows!?

Gwen woke up like any other day, in her pajamas and laying softly on her mattress. Only today was different. Today was the first time in four years since she woke up with a ring on her left hand. Last night her now fiancée, James Newman proposed at the Empire State Building, so of course Gwen accepted, not even her late husband Arthur Wilson did anything that romantic for her in his lifetime.

"Rise and shine sleepy heads!" Gwen pounded on the doors that lead to two different rooms, one of them belonged to Samantha, the six year old little girl everyone adored, especially her mother, Gwen. The other door lead to the room of Trevor, boy genius, and Gwen's son. After a brutal four years of grieving for their dead father, found out that their mother planned on marrying again.

"Mommy, do we have to go to school?" Samantha rubbed her eyes groggily. Gwen smiled.

"Of course sweetie, today is the first day!" Trevor strutted out of his room, dressed and ready to go. For an eight year old boy, he had style.

"I'm ready mom!" He grinned. Trevor's brown hair was shaggy and his jeans sagged a little, but the boy was a pure genius. Passing every class with flying colors, not that you could flunk out of one subject in the third grade though.

"Show off." Samantha grumbled. Her first day of first grade came sooner then accepted, not making for a happy Samantha.

"Come on kids, get ready for school then I'll drive you." Gwen said, going back into her room to change. The kids could easily walk from their penthouse building to school, being only a few city blocks away, but if Gwen hadn't driven her kids to school, there would be no story.

A/N: the chapters will be longer, I just have to work on this and TDHS and then school is Monday and that means home work and, well, you get it.

MTC

Sparkulz


	2. You Again

A/N: Chapter 2 is up! Enjoy :)! In case I haven't made myself clear, I do not own total drama or it's characters, the plot is all mine c SparkulzGurl aka me.

Duncan didn't like this one bit, being back at school.

Wait, pause for one second, DUNCAN HAS KIDS! What the hell?!

Having to drop his niece at the same elementary school he was forced to go to as a kid.

Oh thank God it's not his kid.

The hoards of kids being dropped off at the front office did not help the traffic situation, and this is New York.

"Uncle Duncan, you can drop me off here, I'm in fourth grade ya know." Daisy, Duncan's nice suggested. Now of course, if Duncan had listened to her, there would be no story.

"Na, I promised your mom I would get you into class for your first day since she couldn't." He smiled down at her. Daisy is what some people may call, hot. I mean, she's a fourth grader, so those some people are the fourth grade boys. Her thick brown hair streams down her back like a waterfall and her blue eyes can put a guy in a coma. Seriously, when she was a baby she put one of her dad's friends into a coma with her eyes. The line of cars finally moved, putting Duncan up front for parking. "Come on kid, Mabel you'll be the first one of us not to flunk the fourth grade!" If Duncan hadn't been so focused on making his niece laugh, he would have noticed two imparticular women approaching the school as well.

Courtney didn't want kids. She wanted to become president of the United States of America, but having married/divorced Walter Quinn, one of the top business men in new york, it was his dying wish to have a child. So Courtney went through nine months of pain just so her husband could have an affair.

"Mom, why are you walking me in?" Kelli asked. Courtney was extremely busy, but she knew the other parents talked bad about her, and she couldn't have that happen again. And, if you haven't caught on already, if Courtney hadn't walked her daughter into class, there would be no story.

"Hello I'm Mrs. Duane, Kelli's fourth grade teacher, nice to meet you!" A chipper woman with long dark frizzy hair stuck her hand out towards Courtney.

"Courtney Dunbar. Pleaser to make your aquantince." Courtney noticed one of the other parents look up as Courtney stated her name, but brushed it off.

Gwen was uneasy about seeing Courtney with a kid, the woman could become the most insane, craziest person Gwen has ever meat (Other then Izzy).

"Mom, what's the matter?" Trevor asked, looking up at his mother with a quizzical look.

"Nothing dear. I'll be right back." She walked off to go meet the preppy teacher.

"Gwen Wilson, of Wilson Records, I'm Trevor's mom." Gwen stuck out her hand like it was another record deal with a client.

"Mrs. Duane, pleased to meet you! I absolutely _love_ LeShawna A's new single!" Gwen was surprised to hear this. Yes, LeShawna was signed with Wilson records, but LeShawna is a rapper.

"Awesome, I just wanted to introduce myself." Gwen ran off to see a pretty brunet girl talking to her son. Young love. Gwen rushed over to a man standing behind the girl, who, for some reason looked strangely familiar.

"Hi, I'm Gwen Wilson, Trevor Wilson's mom. I just noticed that your daughter and my son really seem to be working up a chat over there! If you ever want to get together for an outing or something, here's my number." Gwen pulled out her business card, like she did with every other mother who's kid could actually stand her son.

"Thanks lady but I'm not her...did you say your name was Gwen?" The man looked horrified. Gwen was confused, her record company was a hit, and as far as she was concerned, she was one of the fan favorites back on a Total Drama.

"Yes, Gwen Wilson, of Wilson Records. But most people recognize me from the old reality tv show Total Drama." Gwen explained. The man now looked even more horrified.

"G...g...Gwen?" He shuddered.

"Wow, I know I wasn't everybody's favorite but geeze!" The woman named Courtney asked from behind.

"Courtney." Gwen's void filled with rage. Ever since back during All Stars when Courtney made that little list, Gwen has been pissed.

"Courtney!? Gwen!?" The man was now completely terrified. The pretty girl looked,up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Uncle Duncan, what' the matter?" She asked.

"Duncan!?" Courtney screamed with rage, causing the room to fall silent.

"Duncan!?" Gwen asked shocked.

Oh no.

A/N: so how ya liking the story so far, good, bad, amaze balls? I'm really hoping for option three there. Rate and favorite!

MTC

Sparkulz


	3. Ms Wilson Of Wilson Records

A/N: I just got back from If I Stay, after balling my eyes out for twenty minuets I decided to update. Enjoy :)! Disclaimer: I don't own total drama or its characters. I also don't own anything you may recognize.

Owen was struggling. His meat shop wasn't exactly doing well, mostly because he ate some of the meat. His wife was going to have a baby any day now, which means another mouth to feed, and his health wasn't exactly the finest. I mean, who knew that eating junk food for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for thirty six years could give a man heart problems.

I did.

So Owen was standing there, behind the dusty old counter, when he heard wailing. Sure, it's New York City, someone is probably murdering an innocent victim or something. But the wailing was coming from the apartment upstairs, the apartment Owen lives in. Owen ran up the stairs...

Or in most peoples case, walked.

...to find his wife, Ryan, laying on the floor with a bowl of fruit in her hand.

"Ryan, what are you doing?!" Owen shouted.

It's pretty obvious...

"Oh, just help me up and get me to the hospital! The baby is coming!" Ryan wailed.

Duncan stood there, in front of his two ex girlfriends, one he cheated on, and one who dumped him.

Can someone say _awkward_!

"Who in their right mind would want to have a kid with _you!?_" Courtney glared. "And how did she end up so cute!"

"She's not my kid, she's my sister's kid, and how is it so impossible to believe that I could have a kid?" Duncan asked. Courtney and Gwen looked at each other, then burst into laughter.

"Have you taken a good hard look at yourself recently!?" Gwen giggled. She was right, while most of his juvenile friends had gone off to start families or get jobs, Duncan had stayed the same for twenty years.

"Um, pardon me, but I'm going to have to ask all the parents to leave, it's time for class!" The chipper teacher announced.

"Bye Trevor, make new friends!" Gwen called, leaving the classroom.

"Succeed Kelli, _Succeed!_" Courtney scolded her daughter.

"Later D." Duncan said, slowly leaving the room.

"You better watch your back Duncan, I'm still pissed at you for cheating on me." Courtney stormed out of the school.

"Good luck Duncan, you'll need it." Gwen muttered as she speed walked past him.

"No kidding." Duncan grumbled to himself.

Trent was excited, today he was going to get a record label, or a job, whatever Wilson Records would give him, he would take. It's obvious that if he did get signed, he wouldn't be the most famous, being thirty six and all, but a man has dreams.

And if Trent didn't have dreams, there would be no story.

"Trent Williams, I'm here to see the Ms. Wilson." Trent spoke to the secretary outside of Ms. Wilson's office.

"She'll be with ya in a minuet doll, had to drop her kids off at school. So why don't ya go in there and wait for her." The secretary's accent was thick and heavy. Trent opened the door and flipped on the lights, brighting the dark office. The view was amazing, you could practically see all of New York from up here. A dark wood desk with a thick leather swivel chair was over flowing with pictures and paperwork. Looming above the desk was a golden record, signed by the one and only Paramore. Trent remembered Gwen, his ex girlfriend from total drama, telling him they where her favorite band of all time. He sat in one of the wooden chairs facing the desk and noticed a picture neatly framed on the desk. It was the picture on the dock back from season one of Total Drama. Another picture looked like a family, a mom, a dad, and two kids. The mom looked familiar, so did the dad. He knew this was Ms. Wilson's, co founder of Wilson Records, office, but he had never seen Ms. Wilson before. He knew Mr. Wilson was long gone, but then why did Ms. Wilson seem so familiar. The light bulb in his head went off the second the door opened.

"Hello, sorry for the wait, I ran into some old enemies. I'm Gwen Wilson of Wilson records." Trent turned to see Ms. Wilson's outstretched hand inches away from his chest.

"Gwen?"

A/N: Sorry, still a little shaken up from the movie. I totally recommend it to anyone! Did you think this chapter was Amaze balls, or did it suck balls? Also tomorrow I start school again :(. Updates won't be as regular as they have been, sorry!

MTC

Sparkulz


	4. Can You Say Awkward

A/N: Sorry the last update wasn't a real chapter, I just wanted to make myself clear. Anywayz, new chapter, enjoy! :)

Gwen was confused on why the client wasn't shaking her hand. She shrugged and walked over to her desk.

"Gwen is that really you?" The man asked. Then she remembered the voice from all those years ago.

"Trent?" Gwen was shocked. Two exes in one day!

Can someone say _Awkward!_

And it was awkward, because Gwen had Trent's name on the paperwork strewn across her already messy desk: _Trent Williams meeting at 10:00 am_

Shit.

"So, Trent, what are you doing here?" Gwen asked, trying to hide her left hand ie the left hand with the giant 15k diamond ring on it.

"Looking for work, or a label. Either one." He replied.

"We have work available as a vocal coach." Gwen suggested, shifting through the papers.

"How much dose it pay?"

Let me stop you there, now this author has no freaking idea on how much a vocal coach makes, so if this is unrealistic, don't hate.

"One hundred dollars an hour. Take it or leave it."

Owen was tired. Ryan was giving birth right in front of his eyes, and all he could do to stay awake was to think of food. _Food..._

"It's a girl!" The doctor announced, holding a newborn baby in her arms. Owen's newborn baby. Oh God, Owen thought. Oh God I'm a dad now.

Lindsey had life all figured out. She was retired from her modeling career at the age of twenty five and now stars in a few movies here and there. Yep, life is swell. That is exactly what Lindsey was thinking when a symphony of bells rang through her mansion.

"Miss. Parker! A man named Chris McLean is here to see you!" Gloria, the maid, called upstairs.

"Kirk?"

*_face palm_*

"It's Chris, ya know, the host of the reality show you were on on twenty years ago?" Lindsey's face was blank. The old man sighed. "Oh, forget it!"

"Forget what?"

"Why am I here!? Oh, yea, Lindsey, I have an offer..." Chris starts.

Courtney was filled with rage. Duncan was a two tiMing, no good, son of a bitch, dick head.

Intense much?

So sitting in her office, writing campaign speeches, was Miss. CIT Courtney, or as everyone else calls her, Miss. Bitch (Not to her face, of course). But Courtney wasn't being her usual bossy self, she had other things on her mind...like how to make Duncan Spencer's life a living hell.

A/N: Was this chapter good? Was Courtney being her usual bitchy self? (I love Courtney as a person, just not in season 3, other then that she is my 6th favorite td character.)

Rate and Favorite!

Ps I start school in less then twelve hours :(.

Sparkulz


	5. My Life After Cody

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but its labor day weekend, and, as usual, I'm not going anywhere. So more updates. I don't own anything.

Lindsey didn't understand Chris' plan at all. She was supposed to get every single cast member of Total Drama TV show. She pulled up to a building called _Big O's Meat_. It wasn't exactly in the best neighborhood, but Lindsey walked into the building anyways._  
_

"Hello? Big O?" Lindsey called. She walked up to the front counter to see a plump, bearded man sleeping behind the counter, snoring. "OWEN!" Lindsey screamed.

"Huh?! Wha!? Lindsey?" Owen woke up. Lindsey heard a baby crying upstairs.

"Yea. So listen...uh...who was the host of Total Drama again? Oh right! Kirk!" Owen face palms.

"What dose Chris want?" Owen asks, still groggy from having to take care of his daughter, Abbie, almost all night.

"He says that he wants to have a Total Drama private reunion. No camera." Lindsey remembers what Chris had said, something about discussing his comeback to fame, some wedding? The baby is still crying upstairs, and Owen sighs.

"I'll tell Ryan."

Courtney was sitting in her office, furiously typing on her desktop.

"Uh...Miss. Bit- I mean Miss. Courtney! Someone is hear to see you, Lindsey Parker." Courtney stops typing at the mention of Lindsidot Parker.

"Ugh...send her in." Courtney sighs. Lindsey walks into the giant office, looking just as stunning as she did back twenty years ago.

"COURTNEY!" Lindsey squeals, running over to the desk.

"Lindsey, its great to see you again, but I have work to do, so make it fast." Courtney snaps.

"Um...okay. SoKirkcametomeandsaidthatweshouldputtogetheraTotalDramaprivateReunionnocameras. Are you in?" Lindsey speeds.

"A little slower." Courtney rolls her eyes.

"Oh, okay. Total Drama Reunion, no camera's. Are you in?"

"That depends, will Duncan be there?" Courtney gleams evilly.

"I think so!" Lindsey lies.

"I'll be there."

Sierra has been living her dream...Cody free. After spending three years of her life before meeting Cody, she became a little insane.

A little? She blew up the TDWT plane because of him!

Either way, she was happy. A great journalism job, a great boyfriend, who is ironically named Cody.

Still obsessed.

And an amazing penthouse in NYC. Life was good. So when Sierra saw Lindsey Parker, aka Total Drama's dumb blond, roaming the crowed Times Square, Sierra was stunned. Lindsey Parker, the ex model, Sierra's ex competitor, was only five feet away.

"Cara!" Lindsey called. Sierra didn't care that Lindsey completely forgot her name, just was happy to see another Total Drama cast member.

"Lindsey! It really is a small world! How have you been?"

"Oh, good, same old boring rich life. Listen, there is going to be a Total Drama reunion, will you be there?"

"OF COURSE!" Sierra shrieks.

Three down, a lot more to go.

A/N: Not very long, sorry. Next chapter will involve Lindsey talking to more original campers, and a few ROTI and PI campers meeting again.

MTC

Sparkulz


End file.
